In general, there may be two imaging systems in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or the like.
For example, an imaging apparatus having a forward camera that images forward of the user and a backward camera that images behind the user has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
However, with the above-described imaging apparatus, the user cannot image one subject simultaneously with two imaging systems.
Also, with a general digital camera, switching between a standard mode and wide-angle mode can be performed with one imaging system, but the user cannot simultaneously confirm the composition in each mode.
Further, a camera has been proposed that has two display units which each display an image that has been imaged by the respective imaging systems. However, since there are two display units, the user has to confirm the composition for each image.